1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile terminal, and more particularly, to a mobile terminal and controlling method thereof. Although the present invention is suitable for a wide scope of applications, it is particularly suitable for facilitating a terminal to be used in further consideration of user's convenience.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
A mobile terminal is a device which may be configured to perform various functions. Examples of such functions include data and voice communications, capturing images and video via a camera, recording audio, playing music files and outputting music via a speaker system, and displaying images and video on a display. Some terminals include additional functionality which supports game playing, while other terminals are also configured as multimedia players. More recently, mobile terminals have been configured to receive broadcast and multicast signals which permit viewing of contents, such as videos and television programs.
Generally, terminals can be classified into mobile terminals and stationary terminals according to a presence or non-presence of mobility. And, the mobile terminals can be further classified into handheld terminals and vehicle mount terminals according to availability for hand-carry.
There are ongoing efforts to support and increase the functionality of mobile terminals. Such efforts include software and hardware improvements, as well as changes and improvements in the structural components which form the mobile terminal.
Recently, various kinds of mobile terminals capable of broadcast reception have been introduced. And, a specific broadcast channel received by one of the mobile terminals may be subscription-based (pay-per-view). In this case, a terminal user performs a purchase procedure for the specific broadcast channel, downloads a broadcast viewing authority of the specific broadcast channel to the corresponding mobile terminal, and is then able to watch the specific broadcast channel.
Since a broadcast service provider frequently changes the broadcast viewing authority to prevent an unauthorized third party from performing illegal copying, piracy and the like in advance, the broadcast viewing authority downloaded to the mobile terminal of the terminal user having completed the purchase procedure needs to be frequently updated as well.
However, when the terminal user is watching a prescribed broadcast on the mobile terminal, if a broadcast play is temporarily interrupted due to the update of the broadcast viewing authority, it may cause a considerable inconvenience to the terminal user. Therefore, ongoing efforts need to be made to research and develop a method of updating the broadcast viewing authority without the interruption of the terminal user's broadcast watching by efficiently preventing the illegal copying or piracy of the broadcast viewing authority.